The Swap
by Deoxys'sNightmare
Summary: What if Moka was the human and Tsukune was the vampire. everyone else is the same. Rated M for violence, sexual language and lemons. More powerful, more sadistic and arrogant Tsukune.
1. Chapter 1

Moka Aono sat on the bus, fidgeting with her pink hair nervous as all hell about her new school Youkai Academy. She knew nothing about it only the fact that her father had found an enrolment form on his way home one night. "Excuse me Mr Bus driver, how much further is it"  
>"It's not much further now just on the other side of this tunnel" replied the bus driver his red eyes shining from beneath the brim of his hat. "You're a brave young girl, Youkai Academy is a scary school do you have any clue what you're in for."<br>"Okay Mister whatever" Moka put her headphones back over in ears and closed her eyes

Moka's head jerked forward and her eyes shot open as the bus came to a halt, she stood up and walked of the bus in the cheery manner she always did. 'Jeez this place is super creepy' she looked back to see that the bus had already left 'well I guess the only way now is forward' she thought to herself as she continued onward. CRASH Moka felt a sharp pain in the middle of her back, she had hit her head on the ground and was a little bit dizzy. She felt something in her hand looking down she saw that it was the crotch of the guy who rode his skateboard straight into her. A small amount of blood trickled out of her nose. "Well, well, well, a bit excited are we" she looked to the guys piercing red eyes they were terrifying but she could see that there was gentleness behind the arrogant façade he was putting on. "No, no, no, no, no it's nothing like that" the pink haired beauty hurriedly said, waving both hands in front of her face. "The blood coming from your nose says different" Moka went to wipe the blood from her nose before the silver haired boy grabbed her wrist. "Don't worry I'll get it." He lent forward and licked the blood that was just above her lips. "Say could you lean a little closer." Without thinking she followed his instructions, it was as if she was enchanted by him, it was as if in that moment she would do anything he said.

She felt two fangs break through her skin into the jugular vein that ran up the side of her neck, it was in that moment that she knew exactly what he was, she'd read about them in books and seen them in movies the boy she just met was in fact a vampire. The vampiric boy pulled his head away from the innocent human girls' neck. Moka was still in a state of complete shock. "You're a vampire." She said trailing away so it was barely a whisper at the end. "Yeah I am."

Moka and the vampiric boy walked for a while. Moka felt the uneasiness building up inside her, this boy that was next to her had a terrifying presence. Maybe if she got to know the boy she wouldn't feel as frightened, she decided to go for it. "Um excuse me… what's your name." Her voice was quiet, so much so that it wouldn't have been audible to to human ears. "Tsukune, Tsukune Akashiya." Moka was startled that he had heard her.  
>"W-Well my name is."<br>"Moka Aono" the human girl was cut off mid-sentence.  
>"How could you possibly know that?" She was confused she never heard that vampires had mind-reading abilities. "Vampire, remember? Also, you dropped you're bus pass." Tsukune held up a small item which Moka quickly snatched back.<p>

Still walking through the woods Tsukune suddenly spoke. "Moka could you help me put this on, I can't really do it myself." He pulled a chain bracelet with a cross on it out of his pocket.  
>"Um, Yeah, I guess." The boy that stood next to her still made her nervous. She linked the two pieces of chain together and a red light enveloped the boy. When it had faded away she was surprised at what she saw.<p>

A shorter, less muscly boy with chocolate hair and innocent eyes that matched stood before her. "Um, who are you?" the human girl was confused at what had just happened.  
>"I-I'm Tsukune Akashiya." He spoke with a kinder, softer voice and the terrifying presence was nowhere to be found.<br>"I'm sorry, but I am having a very hard time believing that" the pinked haired girl said.  
>"That bracelet you just put on me isn't just a simple piece of jewellery." Tsukune continued his explanation. "What is does is supress my powers, and in doing that my vampiric appearance disappears and so does the arrogance and the ability to have females swoon over me." Tsukune let out a depressed sigh at the end of his sentence. "Although we share the same memories whilst he is the dominant personality my senses are completely shut off and likewise. So whilst he had multiple 'experiences' I still don't know what it's like."<br>"Okay I'm pretty sure I understand what is happening, but what I don't get is why you told me the last bit."  
>"I'm really really sorry it's just you're really pretty and I thought you might want to maybe be friends with me and I'm really nervous and my mouth just wouldn't stop." The kind looking boy had a panicked tone as if he was trying to back pedal on what he just said.<br>"I don't see why we can't be friends. As long as you don't tell me anymore information like that." The the dopey eyes of the chocolate haired boy lit up. "Sure, I guess I could do that but I'm still no good at talking to girls so I don't know when my mouth will run wild." Tsukune looked down at the ground. "Sorry, it'll take me a while to get used to you."  
>"Well you should have more confidence in yourself, you're a sweet guy and personally I like this side of you better than the other" the words of the pink haired girl went straight to the heart of the chocolate haired boy as they rolled off of her glossy lips. "Thanks, you're different from the others Moka. Most girls are willing to give their lives for a day with the other me. But you like this me better and that makes me really happy." Tsukune gently scratched the back of his head whilst smiling gently<br>"Tsukune, I don't understand how you believe that you're bad with girls, with lines like that I don't see how they are not falling all over you." Moka's words made Tsukune go a gentle shade of red.

Still walking through the school trying to find the entrance hall, Tsukune and Moka continued to make small talk continuing to learn about each other everything from favourite colour to talking shit about their families. After a solid hour of walking and talking they found their way to the class lists and it just so happened that they were in the same class. "Well I lucked out didn't I, it seems like I'm going to be in the same class as you Moka."  
>"It's me who's lucky, you're such a sweet guy and I'm really happy I can spend most of all day with you." Moka wasn't sure what had happened to her before she knew it she seemed to have fallen for this chocolate haired boy and she wasn't even sure when. "On a lighter note, I'm really fucking thirsty." Tsukune changed the subject<br>"Well then do you want to get something to drink" At the time she proposed this Moka had completely forgotten  
>"Are you sure that you are okay with that." In reply to Tsukune's question the pink haired girl nodded and before she knew the distance between the two had been closed and Tsukune's mouth was hovering just above her neck. "What are you doing?" Moka inquired. In a short sharp reply Tsukune simply said. "Vampire remember" and on that note sunk his fangs into the side if her neck gently sucking the crimson fluid from the innocent girl.<p>

Moka thought to herself 'he's a lot gentler than the other one, this actually feels really good.' The human girl began to feel week at the knees, she wasn't however sure if it was from blood loss or because she was getting into a certain mood from Tsukune's sucking, either way she needed to stop his little drink but she couldn't make any words, so she took Tsukune's little friend in her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. The vampiric boy jerked away from the pure shock. As he moved back Moka fell to her knees shuddering. "Are you okay? I'm really, really sorry I didn't think I took that much." The human girl was panting on the ground. "Tsukune it's okay. This isn't from blood loss." Moka managed to get out in between her breathless pants. "Then what's wrong with you?" Tsukune was confused this was the first time that he had gotten a reaction like this from sucking a person's blood. "Do I really have to tell you?" Moka asked. "It's really embarrassing." She said this poking her two index fingers against each other. Well if you don't tell me what I did wrong I won't know what not to do next time." Tsukune said this with a pleading look.  
>"What do you mean next time?" Moka hadn't planned on letting him do this again especially after he made her like this in public. "Well your blood is delicious and I could definitely get addicted. It's definitely the best I have ever tasted."<br>"Okay, um I just can't tell you why it's just too embarrassing I'll just have to show you." As she finished the sentence she took Tsukune's hand and led it under her skirt.

Tsukune could feel the heat radiating from Moka's womanhood and he got the gist of what she was showing but however as he didn't say anything she continued to guide his hand up further. Now there was only a wet piece of cloth between Tsukune's hand and Moka's womanhood he shuddered at the cool touch that her panties had causing him to rub it a little earning a small moan from Moka. "Also Moka, apart from my little sister you were my first." He said this with his hand still under her skirt. "Tsukune, what do you mean?" Moka was confused, was he talking about how she let him touch her womanhood. But that wouldn't make sense unless he fondled his little sister. Moka gave him a dirty look. "No Moka you've got it all wrong, I meant drinking blood straight from the source. My dad always made me drink from blood bags so me and my sister used drink each other's blood in secret." At this point Moka had let go of Tsukune's hand and it was no longer under her skirt. "Okay well that is not as bad as what I was thinking but it's still pretty shady."  
>"Sorry I didn't mean to be so weird."<p>

Before either of them knew it the sky around them was pitch black without a star in the sky and the only light they had was that lamps illuminating the footpaths that they would have to take as they searched for the dorm rooms which they found fairly easily. "I guess this is good bye for today huh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Tsukune said as they were about to part ways.  
>"Not necessarily. Why don't you come up to my room for a bit?"<br>"Are you kidding? I'll be murdered if I'm seen in there."  
>"Then just take off your bracelet. I'm sure he'd be able to talk his way out of anything." Tsukune was confused as to why Moka was so adamant on him going her room, but he decided it would just be easier if he didn't argue. "Fine." Tsukune sighed in surrender<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"So why did you invite me up here anyway?" Tsukune had an inquisitive look on his face he was extremely confused. This beautiful girl had invited him up to her room and he was now sitting on her bed, all of her clothes sprawled across the floor including her underwear apparently she didn't seem to care. "Mainly because I'm nervous it's the first night and all, we missed the entrance ceremony because you were being well, you."  
>"What's that supposed to mean."<br>"Whatever you want it to." Moka shot Tsukune a cheeky grin she felt as if she had him in the palm of her hand.  
>"Don't forget what will happen if I take this bracelet off. He will show up and we are in your room so that is probably the last thing you want."<br>"What will he do? Rape me." Moka joked  
>"Not quite like you said he can talk anyone in or out of anything he is very persuasive."<br>"Challenge accepted. Go on take it off I dare you." As Moka finished her sentence Tsukune's bracelet hit the ground and the red light from earlier had returned again enveloping the boy and dissipating leaving Tsukune's true vampire form sitting slouched on Moka's bed before he cocked his head and smirked at her. The terrifying presence that he had earlier was now back making her nervous and jittery she already knew she was in trouble.

Tsukune stood up and walked towards her still maintaining the same smirk. His walk had a purpose behind it; he was on a mission he knew exactly what he was going to say and how it was going to end up. The distance between the two was quickly shortened until there were only a few centimetres between them. Tsukune said in a deep tone "I'm back, did you miss me?" the ever present arrogance was still there however that only added to the effect he was having on the human girl. "I, um, well, err." Moka couldn't make sense of her thoughts let alone string a sentence together.

With quite some force Tsukune pushed Moka up against the cupboard in the kitchen of her dormitory and started rubbing his knee between her legs causing slight moans and whimpers from the pink haired girl he undid the top two buttons of her shirt and started gently nibbling at her collarbones Moka's moans were slowly getting louder and when Tsukune started to knead her breast with his hand her moaning intensified. Tsukune took a break from his assault in her neck to whisper in her ear "Quiet down do you want the people in the dorm next door to hear us"

Without any warning Tsukune stopped and took a step back from Moka who was panting heavily and depending on the cupboard behind her to keep her feet and began to undo his pants. Moka, who looked at him with wanting eyes aided him with the removal of his pants. "You're quite the little whore aren't you Moka." Talking down to the other person this was the part that Tsukune enjoyed the most. "Tsukune you're just too good I can't help myself. You've flipped my switch and there is nothing I can do about it." Tsukune reached under Moka's skirt to and tore off her sopping wet panties she was lifted off the ground by the vampiric boy walked over to her bed.

Moka was placed on the edge of her bed and was quickly pushed down by the muscular vampire whose head was right in front of her most sacred region. Using his index and middle fingers he gently caressed her opening before pinching her clit between them. Continuing to work the small pink nub between his two fingers he proceeded to taste the juices which seemed to be flowing out of Moka by the gallon, it was the sweetest he had ever tasted he could not even describe the flavour that was filling his mouth he would make sure that not a single drop went to waste. Moka's voice was rising again but she no longer cared they could walk in all they liked she wasn't ashamed. In that moment of pure ecstasy she was losing herself, she had never felt like this before Tsukune's touch was magic it was as if he couldn't make a single wrong move. Moka hit her peak and began to convulse her spasms uncontrollable lasting for about thirty seconds however Moka did not want it to stop she wanted that feeling again and again and again. "Tsukune put it inside me." Moka said panting heavily. Tsukune slowly crawled up her body so that his 11 inch member could feel the heat radiating from Moka's over flowing honey pot. Tsukune teased Moka's entrance with his manhood poking at the hole with the tip. "Tsu-Tsukune pl-please stop teasing me." Moka begged in a pleading tone with wanting eyes filled with lust she bucked her hips forcing his entry and a sharp pain spread throughout her body from her hymen being stretched. "You are nothing but a little slut aren't you, you're just a whore. You only want to be used as my personal sex slave don't you?" Tsukune spoke these words whilst pumping his hips in a rhythmic motion causing load moans and groans to escape from Moka's mouth. "You're right I'm nothing but a simple whore only here to do your bidding, use me however you please Tsukune." Moka's eyes were once again rolling into the back of her head as she reached her limit letting out a final moan Moka once again started to convulse uncontrollably the walls of her womanhood also tightening on Tsukune's member as he continued to pump ignoring the spasms he had given the human girl.

Tsukune was reaching his limit and his manhood had begun to throb, he pulled out however Moka grabbed his member and said "Do it inside." She was now on top of Tsukune grinding her hips on his throbbing member that was about to explode inside of her. All 11 inches had been swallowed by Moka's folds and she was varying between bouncing and grinding until the inevitable happened and Tsukune's seed Flooded into Moka's womb. "Moka I knew you were special from the moment I saw you. You're the first human to ever make me cum." Vampiric boy wiped the sweat from his forehead and swept his silver hair from his eyes. Moka couldn't help but to stare him, the light reflecting off his sweat making his abs shine and the v-line that led to the manhood that was still inside of her. It was the most breath taking thing she had ever seen

Tsukune had pulled out and Moka was still trying to catch her breath. "Do you want to go for round two?" Tsukune asked the sweat slick beauty.  
>"Sure, why not." Moka replied.<br>"Good grab my bracelet." Tsukune said with a smirk. "Round two is going to be with the other me."  
>"But I thought I was you're slave." Moka pleaded. "I'm not going to be with anyone else but you."<br>"Have you forgotten you stupid bitch? We are both Tsukune, we may have different personalities but we are both the same person. Whatever is mine is his and whatever is his is mine, and besides without him I wouldn't have even been invited up here." Tsukune explained. "And don't look so disappointed he's actually bigger than me." And with a wink the red light was back again.

'I'm not sure if I should look forward to this, sure he might be bigger but does he know how to use it like the other Tsukune does.' As Moka finished her thoughts the dopey eyed chocolate haired boy appeared. "Moka those were some faces you were making even mid-orgasm you're still so beautiful." Tsukune's words reminded Moka what was so good about this side of him. "Um Tsukune, Are we going to do this or not." Moka questioned. She wanted to go again before her mood disappeared. "And look at it this was it can be your first 'experience'."

Without a second thought Tsukune pinned Moka down and started nibbling and sucking at the flesh on the right side of her neck whilst grabbing her left nipple in his left hand pinching it pressing it down and tweaking it in every direction he could think of whilst his right hand travelled down to her womanhood and began to furiously rub her clit at least ten times faster than what the other Tsukune did causing sounds to come from Moka's mouth that was somewhere between a moan and a scream. Moka's woman juices projectile all over Tsukune's hand and he lapped them up ceasing his attack whilst Moka was still convulsing under the vampiric boy.

Moka's body had calmed down and Tsukune and travelled down to Moka's pussy and dove right in from licking the whole length to nibbling on the clit he tried everything to get a reaction from the human girl he found pinching the clit whilst penetrating her with his tongue seemed to work the best and it wasn't long before Moka had gotten to that point again and her juices flooded into Tsukune's mouth. He savoured the taste swallowing every last drop it was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted

"Tsukune it's time to put it inside." Moka was short on breath and was still having small spasms every now and then. Tsukune moved from the position he was in between Moka's legs and was son his knees on the bed so Moka could see the full size of his fully erect member and she was in complete and utter awe at the sheer size of the 13 and a half inch monster. "Tsukune, will that even fit." There was a little fear on the face of the human girl  
>"The main reason I am still a virgin is it gets to this point and then they run away because they are scared of the size of it. It is a curse."<br>"Don't be so down Tsukune I won't run away I'll try to accept all of you"

Tsukune shook away his demons and placed his member in front of Moka's womanhood and began to insert it. With every inch that went it Moka found a new type of pleasure as her walls were stretch almost to breaking point by Tsukune's monster. "TSUKUNE JUST GO STRAIGHT IN" Moka shouted and with that encouragement Tsukune plunged the rest of the three inches that were left earning a full blown scream of pleasure from Moka as Tsukune began to pump his hips Moka's voice was getting progressively louder. Tsukune picked up the pace and began to knead Moka's breasts as he went and combining that with gentle neck bites sent Moka over the edge extremely fast. Moka's mind-shattering climax was the best yet and as she came and her walls contracted squeezing Tsukune's member even tighter than what she already was sending him over the edge. He pulled out and came all over her.

Tsukune placed a deep kiss on Moka's lips which took her by surprise when they broke free Moka spoke. "Tsukune, That was amazing you are far better than the other you. All those girls that ran away don't know what they were missing out on." Moka was still trying to catch her breath.  
>"Moka you said to the other Tsukune before that you were now his slave did you mean that or was it in the heat of the moment." Tsukune inquired. But it was obvious that Moka didn't want to answer.<br>"I meant it" She whispered  
>"What was that I couldn't quite hear you."<br>"I MEANT IT." She shouted embarrassed as all hell

Tsukune and Moka had gotten dressed and regained their composure. Tsukune was about to leave when Moka grabbed his arm. "Please, can we go just one more round?" Moka was pleading begging even Tsukune had her wrapped around his finger. "I need to get to bed. First day of school tomorrow and I have a problem with sleeping in. So I have to go like now. But I will do this for you." Tsukune slipped around behind Moka and began to massage her breast and rub her pussy. What she thought were neck nibbles was actually Tsukune finding the right spot to sink his fangs in and he began to gently suck up Moka's blood like he had earlier that day. Whilst continuing his assault on her crotch and her chest Tsukune made Moka come in her pants. Leaving her pulsating on the floor Tsukune walked out Moka's room and waited until he was in the boy's dormitary to speak with him. "That's one down." Tsukune said to seemingly no one at all **"That's right; we've got her in the palm of our hands. I don't know how many more we can get but we'll go for as many as we can."**  
>"Oh yeah, I have one question are we going to include Kokoa or not."<br>**"She's only our half-sister so I don't see why not."**  
>With that Tsukune threw open the door to his dorm and collapsed onto his bed he thought to himself 'this has been a pretty productive day hasn't it.'<p> 


End file.
